Summer Journey
by fanficismybigsistersthing
Summary: High school student gets sent to the naruto world, but when he arrives he is in a five year olds body. Stupid and very unoriginal i Know but I suck at writing if you want to positivly critizise me so i can get better please do. Rated T because I said so
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay people out there who are experienced this is my first story it sucks and is retarded so if you like reading really good fanfics go away this isnt one (i have very low selfesteem so if you like it good for you if you dont i really could care less)by the way in case you havent guessed by my screen name my older sister is FANFICISMYTHING IF YOU WANT SOMETHING GOOD READ HER WORK.**_

**1: THE TRAVEL, THE REALIZATION, AND THE DISCOVERY**

"..acob...Jacob...JACOB!!"

**THUNK!** "Owwwwwww that hurt" I groaned.

"Well it serves you right for failing your project and then falling asleep in class!" the teacher yelled.

sigh _'that doesn't mean you have to throw a book at me,'_ I thought. sigh '_At least it's the last day of school.' _

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!! _

_'Yay, schools over whoopdeedoo now begins my summer in Hel-I mean Texas sigh_

"Hey Jacob" yelled a group of voices behind me. I turned around and there were four girls Sara, Lindsey, Michelle, and Rebecca all standing there.

'_Oh great, Stalkers.' _Ever since a year ago when I moved to Texas and began football these four had been stalking me and _damn_ was it annoying.

"We all chipped in and bought you these two expensive wishing coins as a congrats for not failing school."

That last part of the sentence pissed me off but I took the gift anyway and told them I was going to try it right there.

'_I wish these Damn annoying girls would go away'_ I thought throwing the coin over my shoulder when I opened my eyes I noticed that the annoying girls had left.

'_Hn...weird_' I shrugged it off though and walked home.

* * *

Later that night before taking my shower I was thinking about those coins the girls had given me, and of what I should use the other one for though even it would be pointless.

When I thought of an idea I grabbed the coin for I was going to doing the shower before washing my hair.

I got undressed, grabbed a towel and the coin and got in the shower.

After washing my lower body I thought that now would be a good time for the wish.

'_I wish I could go to the Naruto universe for the summer' I_ thought throwing the other coin over my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a few minutes letting the water washing off my chest.

As I suspected nothing had happened. I sighed turning off the water and letting the water drain.

It strangely felt as if I was draining out of the tub too. When I looked down at my legs they were gone like they were part of the water.

When I saw this I promptly fainted draining out of the tub into a lake in a parallel dimension.

I woke up lying on the shore of a lake and was pretty freaked out because when I looked down at my body it was not my usual 15 year body instead I was in the body of a 5 year old with long hair and white eyes with no pupils.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed, amazed at how much higher my voice sounded.

I screamed and started running until I tripped and then I got up and walked to the road.

* * *

After finishing their mission, Team 7 jumped through the forest tired after a full day's work.

After leaping through the trees and talking for about an hour they decided to stop near a lake on the way back.

When they stopped and drank some water they heard some rustling. Immediately their ninja senses started tingling and they jumped into square formation.

Cautiously, Kakashi asked "Who's there! Show yourself!" expecting it to be a ninja enemy.

They heard a groan and dropped their guard a little. Stumbling from the direction of the lake onto the path was...a completely naked 5 year old.

"Hey do you know where we ar-**OOF!**" he said, the oof being caused by a shadow clone of Naruto tackling him pinning him down on the ground with a kunai on his neck.

He began stuttering "W-w-wait a minute don't kill me I didn't do anything." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at him.

"Where are you from little boy?"Asked Kakashi. After a minute's pause he realized where he was and said "Konoha and my name is Hitari."

Team 7 looked at each other "How can we trust you "they asked. "Ummm...,"he said, 'I know your personalities."

"You, "he said pointing at kakashi "are Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang and you enjoying reading the make-out series written by Jiraiya. You also always were that masked and you three,"

he said pointing to Naruto, Sakura , and Sasuke, "Spent a whole day trying to see what was under it which turned out to be another mask."

He took a deep breath and kept going, "and you other three are Naruto Uzumaki, who will become the next hokage, Sakura Haruno, who likes Sasuke but in my opinion should date Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha, who is basically and emo freak with no friends. There are you satisfied now."

They all stared at him and nodded. "Really! You looked like them, you guys are famous," he said. Naruto and sakura both grinned and naruto "Well we are pretty awesome." While sasuke sat in a corner and sulked because he got pwned by a 5 year old. So after a bunch of questions and troublesome conversations which I will not go into detail of because I am lazy, they started to go back to the village. I was then dressed in Naruto's smallest shirt and pants with a belt that wrapped around twice.

The ninjas then took off in the direction of the village.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: THE REPORT, THE FAMILY, AND THE INNOCENCE **

After we dropped Kakashi off at the hospital, we went to see Tsunade. "Come in," she said. "Ah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura you got back from your mission, ok I take it,"

During the report I sat in the hallway and listened. When they were done they told me to come and told tsunade about how I knew all about them and that I told them I was from Konoha. I just stood there the whole time after tsunade talked to me and found out that all I knew was my name Hitari (A/N: NOT!!) and that I came from Konoha. She dismissed us and told us that since kakashi was in the hospital, naruto would drown me in ramen and sasuke would turn me emo she decided sakura would care for me.

"Hey Hitari-kun," asked naruto

"Yes Naruto-nii-san," I replied.

"Do you like Ramen because we can get some if you want?" he asked hopefully.

"Ramen is a waste of time, "I said, crushing Naruto's hopes," It's unhealthy."

Sakura muffled her laughter when she saw Naruto's face. "Come on Hitari-kun we need to set up a spot in my room for you and introduce you to my parents."

"Okay Sakura-Nii-San"

When we got to the house Sakura and I went inside and Sakura called out "Mom Dad I'm back can you come here I need to tell you something!"

Her parents entered the room "Hi sweetie I'm glad your back, what do you need to tell us?"Her mom asked.

"Well on the mission we stopped for a water break when we found him." She said.

"Hi, Misses and Mister Haruno I'm Hitari."I said popping out of nowhere.

Sakura kept explaining "He's from here he just lost his memory so he needs a place to stay until he remembers and I volunteered," she said, giving me a hug

'Well I guess it will be ok for a little while" she said, "but not for ever.'

"Yay!!"Sakura cheered out loud. '_Yay!!'_I cheered in my head.

"Can I invite the girls over for a slumber party?"Sakura asked.

"Sure I guess," Her Dad sighed.

"Woot," Sakura cheered again, "Come on Hitari-kun, let's go to my room."

"Woot" I said.

We went upstairs to her room and when we got inside She looked at me and said "We need to buy you clothes, here take off Naruto's crap I have shorts and a shirt from when I was young you can wear," she paused, "in fact I need to change too" she said smiling at me. "Here," she said handing me denim shorts and a purple t shirt, "you can wear this and I'll wear this," she said taking out a bigger pair of the exact same thing.

After that we started changing I pulled off my shirt and pants to see sakura looking at me and smiling as if judging whether she should change in the next room or not. She shrugged thinking '_Ehhh '_

When they were ready they went to the mall and shopped. When they were done they went to the post office to send the invites for the 'WELCOME HITARI Party'. When had finished that they went to a tempura steakhouse and ate dinner then they went home.

That night after we got into p.j.'s, sakura lay down on her bed and Hitari laid down on the futon spread out on the floor. "Good night Hitari," said Sakura. But by then Hitari was already fast asleep from the day's activity. **END CHAPTER 2**


End file.
